memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
25th Anniversary
}} 25th Anniversary | cover image = 220px | series = | date = | publisher = Interplay | developer = | platform = PC | published = 1991 }} Introduction Star Trek: 25th Anniversary was the first officially published game by Interplay which was fully endorsed and licensed by Paramount under the new split gaming license agreement between Interplay and Viacom Consumer Products. Under the guidance of Viacom the game was designed to play out like an episode of The Original Series, but in a game format. The player took control of the main characters and directed them to do simple tasks, like puzzle solving, to complete the different mission sections. Summary Prologue Captain's log, stardate 6022.9. We are en route to the Sigma Zhukova system to engage in mock combat exercises with the . Though the s primary mission is peaceful exploration, the galaxy holds many surprises. All defensive systems will be set to minimum power and the ship's computer will simulate damage... The tension was building on the bridge, thought it was only a simulation, the Enterprise s reputation was on the line, Kirk watched as the crew attended to their respective stations. Hikaru Sulu informed the captain that they were arriving at their designated coordinates, to which Kirk ordered Sulu to drop to one-half impulse. Turning to Spock and inquiring on the Republic s location. The science officer informed him that according to sensors the Republic was approaching at sub-light speed. As the image of the other starship appeared on the viewscreen. Uhura notified Kirk that the Republic was hailing, at the acknowledgement of the captain the viewscreen changed to the bridge of the hailing ship. Captain Patterson was sitting firmly in the captain's chair, displaying a challenging look. He and Kirk had never been friends but rather rivals ever since their Academy days. After exchanging polite salutation and confirming their readiness status, which Spock does, they kick off the battle. When the screen went back to displaying the depth of space, Kirk glanced to the tactical display located between Sulu and Chekov, showed the Republic on the starboard of the Enterprise. Just as Kirk was about to order Chekov to fire, phaser beams followed by two photon torpedoes. The phaser fire hit the mark as the slower traveling torpedoes missed. The damage display showed minimal damage to the forward shields. The Republic was now aft, Kirk quickly ordered Sulu to reduce speed an adjust their course towards the Republic, in hopes of getting a bead on the circling ship before it completed it's turn. Finding the Republic where he hoped to find it, Kirk ordered Chekov to fire phasers and torpedoes which resulted in a direct hit to the port side of the Republic as it swung past the Enterprise again. Inquiring on the target's status, Spock confirms heavy damage to their port shield and that sustained fire on this location would provide victory. Suddenly, the ship was rocked by phaser fire, as the Republic was now displayed behind the Enterprise. The ship's aft shields were dropping fast, the engine status showed the port nacelle was down about twenty-five percent, nothing too serious in Kirk's opinion. Scotty was ordered to concentrate damage control on the shields and Sulu to engage evasive actions, who had little effect. Aft shields were now almost gone and the warp nacelles were down below fifty percent, knowing that ships systems would start to go offline soon, Scott was asked for emergency power. Getting power back to engines was helpful but not enough as the Republic was still giving chase to the Enterprise. With only one thing left to do, Kirk ordered full stop, which caused the chasing ship to pass over the Enterprise, again Chekov was ordered to fire, concentrating his fire on the previously damaged shields of Patterson's ship. Dishing considerable damage to the Republic s nacelles slowed it to a complete stop. Chekov slapped his hand on his console as celebration went around the bridge, Spock confirmed the Republic s status. Uhura mentioned the congratulations from Patterson. The fact that there was no visual to the communication made Kirk smile. Kirk then ordered Sulu to set course to the Christgen system where they had mapping survey to perform. But before they could engage Uhura informs Kirk of a priority signal form Starfleet Command. The face of Admiral Deily appeared on the screen with a concerned look, after greeting the captain, he orders the crew of the Enterprise to travel to Pollux V where there are sightings of strange alien being who are attacking innocent settlers at a mining site near Mount Idyll. The orders were to report to the High Prelate. With their course locked in the Enterprise proceeded to Pollux V at warp three... Episode 1 - Demon World Stardate: 6022.9 "Captain's log, supplemental. We are on approach to the planet Pollux V. Our mission is to investigate recent disturbances associated with creatures described as demons. Pollux V is a non-Federation world colonized by a religious sect known as the Acolytes of the Stars. Though not Federation members the Acolytes have assisted many Federation worlds in time of need. It will be good to return the favor..." Kirk asked Spock to give him the history of the Acolytes of the Stars, witch he provided by examining the ship's library as Pollux appeared on the screen, looking very similar to earth in general except for large areas of snow and ice. Sulu turned and confirmed standard orbit around Pollux. With sensors revealing nothing unusual Kirk turned to Lieutenant Uhura and asked for communications to be established with the colony. A few moments later a bald man appeared on the screen dressed in simple blue outfit, with no facial expression whatsoever he bluntly stated that the High Prelate was waiting for them to beam down. The signal was cut immediately after. Asking Uhura to have Dr. McCoy to meet him and Spock in the transporter room. When Kirk and Spock arrived in the transporter room they found McCoy waiting and checking his medkit. Joined by the landing party security officer Ensign Everts , the group stepped on the transporter pad as Chief Kyle activated the transport from his station. When the party materialized on the surface they were standing on a path witch led to a group of spartan shelters a sign on the right stated that all mining equipment used that road. Kirk and Spock summed that it was probably the road to Mount Idyll. McCoy for his part was damning the transporter for transporting him straight into the middle of a "snowdrift". Spock was quick to mention that ten centimeters was hardly a snowdrift. Meanwhile Kirk noticed a man standing by the furthest structure. Bald and dressed like the colonist on Enterprise's viewscreen, he introduced himself as Prelate Robert Angevin and welcomed them to their "heaven". Kirk introduced himself and summarized the intel he had on the situation. Though Prelate corrects him on the fact that they are not aliens but demons. Creatures form the gates of hell sent by their God who would not tested them without a reason and that the landing party was their god's solution to uncovering the truth. As Spock kept scanning the area with his tricorder, Kirk asked if any data had been collected, unfortunately no physical evidence had been gathered but the settlers would gladly share their stories. Prelate also tells them that they have been mining for hafnium and useful trace elements but the deeper they dig the more anomalies they encountered witch prompted Brother Kandrey to conduct studies inside the mine and that yesterday they found a strange door, a gate to hell in his belief as right after they found it the "demons" caused a cave-in, trapping Kandrey. There scans reveal nothing but the fact that all colonist are human except for one Tellarite. The party walked over to the colony building inside five colonist were waiting, one of them injured and wrapped in bandages. As they are welcomed by a colonist of older age who introduces himself as Brother Stephen. Quickly inquires on about McCoy as he request helps for Brother Chub. McCoy used his Medical tricorder on Brother Chub the results reveal severe injuries to the head and arm, but even his those would were attended to properly, he as developed an Nugaireyn infection that could prove fatal if not treated with a hypo-dytoxin, witch he did not have on him or the Enterprise. Having heard the diagnostic Brother Stephen stepped in and mentioned that Laraxian berries grew near the mine entrance and that whit the synthesizer in his lab they could produced the hypo-dytoxin witch he asks them to retrieve some since they are unarmed and scared by the "demons". Satisfied Kirk and the other stepped out of the building and headed up the path towards Mount Idyll, when they were surprised by three Klingon warriors armed with Disruptors. Kirk stunned the first, as Everett was reaching for his phaser he his hit a disruptor blast that takes him down, as Kirk stuns the second assailant, as he turns and fires at the third, the Klingon's hand explodes before he hits the ground. McCoy rushed to the ensign's aid and after a quick check up he tells Kirk that he was lucky that he was only stunned. As Ensign Everett was coming to his senses, Spock engaged in scanning the Klingons. 2. Hijacked Stardate: 6047.3 The Enterprise was dispatched to the Beta Myamid system to investigate the disappearance of the , a Starfleet tug. After a battle with Elasi pirates en route, the crew discovered that the Masada was under the control of Cereth ajElasi, who had taken its 17 crew members hostage. After hearing Cereth's demands for the release of Elasi criminals held by the Federation, Kirk used the Masada's prefix code to lower its shields and beam a landing party aboard. After freeing Lieutenant Kevin Keeler and his crew, Kirk successfully forced the pirates to give themselves up, restoring the tug to Federation control. 3. Love's Labor Jeopardized Stardate: 6052.4 4. Another Fine Mess Stardate: 6063.8 5. Feathered Serpent Stardate: 6097.3 6. The Old Devil Moon 7. Vengeance Characters Regulars Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starfleet Personnel Buchert • Melanie Cain • Christensen • Everts • • Kevin Keeler • Brittany Marata • Richard Patterson • Shou • Stragey • Taraz Others Robert Angiven • Cereth ajElasi • Aragaz • Bialbi • Todd Cameron • Anthony Cheever • Kallarax • Carol Marcus • Harry Mudd • John • Ardea Preax • Quetzalcoatl • Vlict Kenka • Brother Chub • Brother Grishnash • Brother Kandrey • Brother Robert • Brother Stephen • Sesha Lindalan • Zeas Wuqq References Starships and vehicles • • • Locations Alpha Proxima • ARK-7 • Argos IV • Beta Myamid • Cameron's Star • Cameron's World • Castus • Centurius • Centurius III • Chozon • Damocles Station • Digifal • Harlequin • Harrapa • Hrakkour • Mount Idyll • New Ontario VI • Nikolasi • Omicron Draconis • Pollux V • Strahkeer Races and cultures Elasi • Klingon • Nauian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vardaine • Vulcan States and organisations Acolytes of the Stars Other 801286 • Ardak-4 • Ardak 1000 • Cradle • hafnium • hypo-dytoxin • Ignaciate • Krognik demon • Laraxian berry • molecular replicator • molecular synthesizer • nugaireyn infection • Oroborus virus • Sav-A-Ship • Siloti • Sonambutron • Test of Life • TLTDH gas Information *The game was based on the already well used Interplay 2d ScrollMatch engine and featured animated versions of all of the original series cast. *The game was also the first graphical based game in the new official gaming franchise to feature simple ship combat which included actions to raise and lower shields, fire phaser and photon torpedoes and setting warp and impulse power. Until the release of Armada, by Activision, Star Trek: 25th Anniversary was the top selling game for the new Star Trek gaming franchise. *Elements from each level are taken from the storyboards of the TAS episodes. Related Stories * - Marata and Dr. Bredell also appear in this game. Images File:Enterprise bridge - 25thann.jpg|Bridge of the USS Enterprise File:st 25th anniversary - enterprise vs_republic - .jpg|USS Enterprise engaging the USS Republic in war games Connections * *25th Anniversary review and overview at [http://www.startrek-gamers.com/ Star Trek Gamers]. 25th Anniversary